In electronic devices (including TV game machines and electronic instruments having keyboards), a plurality of external memory units, each incorporating a data program, are prepared and used as needed. For example, a semiconductor memory is mounted on a printed circuit board, covered by a housing, and provided with a contact for external connection, thereby providing a cassette-type external memory unit.
A connector (female type) in a device for receiving such a cassette is conventionally used for connection with the printed circuit board. In use, the contacts of the cassette are held against contact members provided on the connector. Since the cassette is repeatedly loaded and unloaded for use, poor connection may occur, resulting in a damage or loss of operation. One approach directed to improving this is set forth in commonly-assigned patent application, Ser. No. 710,334, filed on Mar. 11, 1985, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,636,022 and entitled "Cassette Connector".